The purpose of this study is to explore the potential multi-dimensional effects of in-utero cocaine exposure upon infants health, growth, neuro- development and socio-affective functioning. Term babies with in-utero cocaine exposure are compared to unexposed babies of similar socioeconomic and ethnic status.